<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>History of the Pi'illo Kingdom: A Kingdom's Rise by sky_maiden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491421">History of the Pi'illo Kingdom: A Kingdom's Rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_maiden/pseuds/sky_maiden'>sky_maiden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The History of the Pi'illo Kingdom [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mario &amp; Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Read, F/M, Fan history, Post-War, multiple OCs - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_maiden/pseuds/sky_maiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rever deals with a post-civil war society and learns the truth about the destiny of himself and his descendants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The History of the Pi'illo Kingdom [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Treaty of Wake Isle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosalina intended to tell her Lumas the story of the war’s end today, although she supposed it also doubled up as the introduction of the Pi’illo Kingdom. She sat amongst her assembled children. Nightlight gave a purr as she sat atop the princess’s head. Rosalina smiled in fondness as she opened her book once more.<br/>
------<br/>
Rever gave a sigh for what felt like the umpteenth time since the war’s beginning. It had been a complete headache to lead his tribe throughout the whole ideal. How had his father managed to survive for so long when he could barely manage a few years? He turned towards the seafront, the waves crashing gently against the sand. The salty sea breeze battered against his face.<br/>
Breath in, breath out. Those were the words he had been repeating since the start of all this. Moments like these were the only moments he allowed himself to think of his late parents. How he missed them. How he wished he were with them right now. But he knew that the granting of that wish would be selfish. And so, Rever constantly pushed himself to do the best he could for his people. He would join his parents in the Overthere someday. But that, with luck and hope, wouldn’t happen for a great many years...<br/>
He forced himself to tear away from the peaceful shore-line, heading back to his tribe’s camp. The walk there was surprisingly uneventful. It was when he got back home that it all began making at least some sense. One of his Pi’illos hovered toward the chief with a relieved expression. “Chief! Something has happened!”<br/>
Rever looked at the Pi’illo, curious. “What is going on?”<br/>
The Pi’illo grinned, if a little nervously, “They’ve surrendered! It’s over!” The Chief gave the Pi’illo in front of him a smile of his own.<br/>
“At last!” His smile slowly morphed into a frown. “I must consult the elders and Chief Solstice about peace terms.” He sighed. “I am certain they will lay blame at our feet. This tribe is no more innocent than their own.” The other Pi’illo bowed his head.<br/>
“Of course. If only Chief Circadium had not died. We would not have been in this situation to begin with.” At these words, Rever’s eyes glazed in grief. The Pi’illo quickly muttered his apologies. “Chief, I am so sorry if I offended you!”<br/>
Rever sighed. “Don’t worry. It can’t really be helped.” He gave the Pi’illo with him a tired smile. “We better head back to camp. I have a lot of work to do…”<br/>
He had been scratching his head a great deal into the night when Starlitta entered the tent. “I thought I saw some candlelight.” She chuckled, never scolding. She knew him too well to even think about doing that.<br/>
The chief had flinched, being engrossed in his work. He looked toward his now girlfriend, smiling tiredly. “Sorry dear. I’m just a little stuck.” He sighed, rubbing his strained eyes and standing to his full height. Stretching to phase the stiffness out of his joints, he continued. “It’s weird. I spend four years thinking about how the Nightmaro could compensate for their part in this war, and when it finally ends, my mind just goes completely blank. I don’t understand.”<br/>
His girlfriend looked on in sympathy. “Rever.” She rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s been a long day. It’s almost midnight and you’re exhausted.” Seeing the chief open his mouth to say otherwise, she quickly silenced him, “No. Don’t even try to argue with me. Not this late. You know I’m more awake around this time.” She gave him a warm embrace and a quick peck on the cheek. “Get some sleep. The Dream Spirit knows you need it. You can approach it much better once you’ve had a decent rest.”<br/>
Rever rubbed the back of his neck, admitting defeat. “Alright then. On one condition.” His mischievous smile shone against his pale face.<br/>
She raised an eyebrow, curious. “And what would that be?” One hand rested on her hips, the other supporting her form as she leaned against the table top.<br/>
Her boyfriend gave her a peck on the cheek. “So long as we can cuddle the night away.” The female Pi’illo had already been pulled into a tight embrace. She blushed several shades brighter than the setting sun.<br/>
“Alright then. You’re on.”<br/>
------<br/>
“That… has got to be… the grossest thing I’ve ever heard.” The voice snapped Rosalina out of her story. Her gaze made it’s way over to a blue Luma seated next to Polari. The Luma elder himself gave the much younger star a stern look.<br/>
“Come now, we may be young for all eternity, but that doesn’t mean we cannot appreciate the affection others feel for another, regardless of who they are, what race they may be, or the way they are inclined.” Polari gently reprimanded. The Luma gave a ‘hmph’ and turned back to their adoptive mother. Rosalina gave the eldest star child a grateful nod before continuing her story.<br/>
------<br/>
When the sun rose that morning it would herald a brand new era. Of that Rever was sure of. But he did not realise just what that new era would bring. At present, he sat across from the Zeekeeper, who had decided to make himself known after nearly 20 years of absence. The chieftain had been pulled from his personal dream world into the realm of the feathered deity in the early hours of the morning. Legends of the bird did not disappoint. The Zeekeeper’s multicoloured feathers shone like a rainbow after a spell of heavy rain or thunder, and the eye that hid the deities’ Wakebeam behind it sparkled with divine power. Puzzled, Rever approached the bird. The Zeekeeper had either been asleep or had been in deep thought, as his bottom two eyes opened slowly and deliberately.<br/>
“’Sup, my dude?” Rever’s jaw almost dropped at the Zeekeeper’s use of colloquial language, but he forced to keep it shut. Gawking at the god would likely not do him any favours. “Yes, it’s me, your good pal, the Zeekeeper, here to give you advice. Yay me!”<br/>
Shaking himself, Rever asked him a question. “If I may be so bold, what kind of advice?”<br/>
The Zeekeeper perched on top of a nearby giant tree, and Rever flew over to hear his reply. The chief was pleasantly surprised when the bird adopted a more regal way of speaking for the rest of the conversation. “It is not really advice, more of a suggestion.” At the Pi’illo’s questioning look, the bird gave a heavy sigh. “Here’s the deal. An old friend of mine, the dream entity of another world, had to once decide on a change in government after a war. We gods are always aware of the plights of our people, and the people of other gods. So when my dear friend noticed the problems you have faced over the last few years.” Another sigh. “He advised me to do the same thing he did a long time ago.”<br/>
Rever looked wide eyed at the bird. “And… what did he say?” His knowledge of other gods was limited, but perhaps the Zeekeeper might give him a clue.<br/>
“Once the threat to the land was over and the fallout issues resolved, my fellow set up a monarchy and disappeared from the world he had sworn to protect.” Rever’s eyes widened as he remembered tales of the god spoken of. Created from beings of pure light, the Ancient One formed both the world and people he protected from his dreams. When he left, he provided the people of the realm with relics that, when gathered, would awaken him from wherever he slept to assist in protecting the world. He turned his focus back to the Zeekeeper. “The family he chose to lead his people still govern to this day.” The bird’s giant eyes glazed over in grief, saddened as though he were a member of the nation the Ancient One left.<br/>
The Pi’illo raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What does that mean for the Pi’illos? That you’ll do what the Ancient One did and disappear?” The bird gave a small chortle.<br/>
“Not exactly as he did. And not without appointing someone to rule as monarch.” He admitted.<br/>
“But, who will lead them? My kind aren’t known for uniting as one.” Rever had no idea how he factored into all of this. “And what does that have to do with me?”<br/>
The Zeekeeper shrugged. “Pretty much everything. You lead one of the tribes that make up Pi’illokind.” A sigh. “Please tell me you’ve pieced it all together. I thought I was being so obvious. You are the Pi’illo I want to unite the tribes as one kingdom.”<br/>
“Wait, what?...” Rever spluttered out.<br/>
A few tense moments passed before the chieftain recovered from his shock. “Me? A king? Please tell me you’re pulling my leg and this is all just a sick joke?” After some further silence on the Zeekeeper’s part, Rever realised he was being serious. “It’s not a joke, Chief Rever. Trust me, I would not be in front of you if it was.”<br/>
Rever looked at the bird, confusion shining in his eyes. “But… why me? I can barely lead one half of the population, let alone all of it. Why not Chief Solstice? He’s more experienced than I am, or will ever be.”<br/>
The Zeekeeper smiled. “You’re being too hard on yourself. From what I’ve seen, you’ve had your ups and downs, but you’ve never struggled. Not truly. And I do not consider an older chief because you are younger. You will have more time to adapt and through that adaption, can build a truly great kingdom.” He placed his wing tip under the Pi’illo’s chin, gently lifting his face to meet his gaze. “There is no doubt in my mind that you and your descendants will be great Kings and Queens.”<br/>
“Thank you. It means a lot that you of all people believe in me. But how do I convince the others to unite under one ruler? I don’t believe they will be too happy about this.”<br/>
The Zeekeeper gave some thought to the chieftain’s point. “Leave that to me.” He gave Rever as close to a thumbs up as a bird could give. “But for now, you must return to the waking world.”<br/>
------<br/>
Rever awoke from his dream next to the still sleeping Starlitta. Smiling, he ran a gentle hand through her brunette hair, which was currently free from its hood. His own hood was also down, and he swiftly pulled it up to hide the shaggy mess of raven hair on his head, just in time for a messenger to come bursting into the tent. “Chief! Solstice and the Nightmaro elders are in the camp. They said they want to speak with you, immediately if possible.”<br/>
“Well, provided they try not to wake Starlitta up, they may enter.” He whispered, gesturing to his girlfriend. The messenger immediately lowered her own voice.<br/>
“Of course.”<br/>
As the Pi’illo turned to relay the news, Rever called to her. “Nova?” She turned at the mention of her name.<br/>
“Yes, Chief?”<br/>
Rever’s gaze suddenly stiffened at the title. If the Zeekeeper was right, people wouldn't be calling him that for much longer. “Tell our own elders to join us. I believe we may need their input.” Nova turned to complete her tasks, leaving Rever to his thoughts. Uncertainty plagued his mind. Was the Zeekeeper right? Could he lead a nation? Or was someone else far more capable? Before he could debate further, however, the two elders of the tribe, Moonbeam and Cosmos, stepped into the tent. He smiled as Cosmos’ gaze leapt to Starlitta. The aged Pi’illo was his girlfriend’s father, and his future father-in-law if he played his cards right.<br/>
“Is she alright?” Rever’s smile widened. Ever the devoted parent.<br/>
“She’s fine, Cosmos. It was just a bit of a late night.” The chief replied. Cosmos’ fellow elder spoke up. Moonbeam was the only female elder out of the four across both tribes, and was a formidable opponent, both physically and politically; Rever didn’t dare argue with what she said next.<br/>
“It certainly looks it. You look exhausted, Rever.”<br/>
“I feel exhausted. The Zeekeeper visited me last night as well, so that certainly didn’t help matters.” That piqued their interest. Before they could ask anything, however, Chief Solstice, an aged Pi’illo with a silver beard, and his own two elders ducked under the folded entrance of the tent. Nebula and Comet stood either side of the other leader, looking around warily. Quite right too.<br/>
Solstice was the first to speak up. “Shall we speak alone? I feel this matter must be addressed by us two only.” Rever nodded hesitantly, but despite the objecting squeak from Cosmos, he lead the other Chief outside. They walked down to the small stream that, four years ago, was where Rever and his mother had been told that Circadium had perished.<br/>
“It is a beautiful stream, Chief Rever. Peaceful. You must have many fond memories of this place.” Solstice observed. He had meant no ill will by such a comment, but Rever gave him a stern gaze regardless.<br/>
“Yes. And no.” He breathed in the smell of newly grown algae and listened to the water splash against the rocks before explaining any further. “It is true that I have a great deal of memories that centre around this very stream.” He paused again, steeling himself. “But it was also here, in this very spot, where I became chief of the Dreamus tribe.”<br/>
Solstice’s eyes widened, suddenly becoming all too aware of what his fellow chief was referring to. “I’m sorry.” Before Rever could argue otherwise, he held up a hand. “Rever, I realise how you feel about what happened, but I can assure that no Pi’illo under my command committed such a crime. If they did so, it was without my knowledge or consent.” His gaze softened, eyes glazing over in grief. “Circadium was a dear friend of mine. My BEST friend. I would never wish him any harm.” He met Rever’s stare. “I promise you.”<br/>
Rever hadn’t realised he had been crying until Solstice wiped his thumb across his cheek, brushing the tears away to splash into the stream below. He pulled back, wiping the rest away before his face could become tear-stained. “I’m sorry. I never saw how close you were. But that doesn’t mean whoever did this wasn’t at fault.”<br/>
Solstice hummed as the two sat down on the emerald grass beside the crystal waters. “After we heard what had happened, we investigated all over the island. But we never found anything. Not a single clue. By all accounts, we are certain it was a Pi’illo or a group of Pi’illos. I regret to say however, that not only did we not find out who it was, but no one owned up to it. So a murderer is walking among my tribe.” As the Nightmaro chief had spoken, Rever’s grimace became more and more profound. A murderer among a group of innocents with no way to flush them out was distressing to say the least. And a whole group could by no means be punished for the crimes of one person. “As much as we would like it to be, that is not something that can be solved right now. I have another matter to speak with you about.” Rever leaned forward. “I was introduced to the Zeekeeper last night.” Ah. So this was what the bird said when he had said he would handle it. “He told me something. Something that I personally, am a little unsure of. But I’m willing to do it if you are.”<br/>
“He visited me last night as well. I’m uncertain as well. What he said is not something I would have considered if he had not spoken up.” He divulged.<br/>
The other chief looked thoughtful. “I assume we are on the same page? That he visited us both about the same thing?”<br/>
“Yes. He mentioned that he would handle any concerns I had. Presumably he did that by contacting you.” Rever sighed. “I’ll be transparent with you, I don’t think I’m the best choice. At all. I think you’d do a far better job.”<br/>
Like the Zeekeeper, Solstice didn’t seem to agree. Eyebrow raised, he shuffled closer. “Rever, it’s true that I have more experience than you. But I’d say you were the better candidate.” At Rever’s puzzled look, Solstice continued. “Four years ago, you were unsure and naïve about how to run a political entity. But look at you now, you’ve come into your own.” A pause. “For what it’s worth, I think your father would be proud of you.”<br/>
Rever smiled, but that quickly turned into a frown. “You’re sure about this? Giving up authority is not something most people would want to do in their best state of mind.”<br/>
Solstice gave an amused smile to the other. “I’ll be truthful. I never wanted to become a chief in the first place.” At Rever’s bemused expression, he explained. “When I was growing up, I was always the follower in a group of friends. Never did I ever consider being a leader. Not even when playing a game.” He smiled as he reminisced on his childhood. “It was only when my mother became my grandfather’s heir after his firstborn passed away that I even thought I would have to take the reins one day.” He grimaced. “And I’ve hated every second.” Solstice turned to Rever. “So yes, I am certain.”<br/>
Rever sighed. “Very well. Boy, do we have a lot of work to do…”<br/>
------<br/>
“Please tell us more Mama!” One of the yellow Lumas in the front gave an outcry as Rosalina slid the worn handwritten book back into it’s rightful place on the shelf. “It’s getting interesting!”<br/>
The princess fought back a laugh. “I know, but that is definitely enough for tonight. I’ve read more than usual, and it is way past your bedtime.”<br/>
“But-”<br/>
“To bed my dears, I promise you, we will read more tomorrow.” The star children very reluctantly shifted to move out of the library to their resting places. Once Rosalina checked to see if there were any Lumas refusing to sleep (she ended up catching out a lot more than she expected) the princess retired to bed herself. Tomorrow promised to be an interesting day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ‘Ancient One’ referred to when Rever was talking to the Zeekeeper is Polokus from the Rayman series. Just thought I’d make a sneaky lil’ reference to him. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Living Arrangements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite not being crowned yet, and Pi'illo society barely migrating to a single group mentality, Rever has a tonne of paperwork to fill out, including reforms on housing...</p>
<p>Lucky him...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, I'm back.</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. My upload schedule will be a little sketchy for a while, but I'll do my best.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rever yawned tiredly and scanned his eyes over the extensive reforms that were to put in place. It had been, as previously expected, a lot of work to be the instigator of a monarchy. Rever ran a hand over worn-out eyes as he whittled away the hours with issues that could not be easily ignored.</p>
<p>Within the past few months, he and Solstice had succeeded in the arduous task of merging the two tribes into one group. The Pi’illo chosen to be King by the Zeekeeper himself had been right in his assumption; his people had kicked up quite a fuss at having to become one with the tribe they were previously feuding with just a short while ago. Weeks of trying to convince the population to work together after years of war had turned into months, and Rever had almost reached the end of his tether several times over that time period. Somehow, though, perhaps by the Zeekeeper’s grace, everything had worked out. The two groups still treated each other coolly, but the soon-to-be King could live with that for now, so long as another war didn’t break out. They could work out the finer points of the unification later.</p>
<p>A sigh escaped him as he turned to a reform on housing. The Pi’illos simply could not live in tents any longer, especially as other kingdoms around them made certain that everyone had a stable roof over their heads. Then came the sudden realisation that the newborn kingdom had no stable economy to build homes with, and wouldn’t for some time. The Pi’illos had lived as scavengers throughout the years. He supposed that the citizens could make do building their own houses, at least for now. He would get involved in the physical aspect himself. Yes, that would have to be the solution.</p>
<p>A grin crossed his face when he heard the patter of feet from outside the tent, “You can come in you know, Solstice.”</p>
<p>The older Pi’illo threw his head around the tent opening and smiled back. “Thanks. Just thought I should let you know that Starlitta is on her way home.”</p>
<p>Rever sighed in relief. His girlfriend had spent the last few weeks in the Bat Kingdom. Both Kingdoms hoped for an alliance that would last for generations to come. “Did she mention how the talks went?”</p>
<p>Solstice shook his head. “No. She only mentioned when I met her in the Dream World that she was coming back.” The elder said, referring to the form of communication between members of the species when they could not be face to face. “I assume she’ll tell us all when she eventually comes.” He finished, folding his arms as he approached the desk. “So, any developments?”</p>
<p>Rever nodded. “I’ve just finished the reform on housing.” At Solstice’s motion to continue, he did so. “Since we have no established economy - an alliance with the Bat Kingdom will hopefully fix that when we inevitably trade - the Pi’illos will have no choice but to build up their own homes.” He chuckled, weariness glazing over his eyes. “We can’t live in tents anymore.”</p>
<p>A chuckle escaped the other Pi’illo. “Fair enough. But where will you live?” </p>
<p>Rever crossed his arms, thoughtful. “I suppose I could build my own house.”</p>
<p>Solstice looked unimpressed. “Rever, this is your kingdom.” He deadpanned. “You’ll be acting as our king, not be living among us.” A sigh escaped him. “Other monarchs have things called castles.”</p>
<p>Rever gave a sigh of his own. “Honestly, even after I am crowned, I’d rather treat myself as an ordinary member of this kingdom. I want to live among you.” Solstice nodded, realising that the future monarch had a point. “But you’re right, I will need a place of my own.” He reached a hand up to stroke his growing brunet beard.</p>
<p>Another shuffle came from outside. The two Pi’illos exchanged a look before coming to the same conclusion. “We know you’re all out there.” Solstice’s tone was warning. “You can join the conversation, considering you’ve all been listening.”</p>
<p>The four elders gave them sheepish looks as they stepped in. Rever rose to his feet and stepped forward from behind the desk. “So, any ideas?”</p>
<p>Comet stepped forward hesitantly. At Rever’s questioning gaze, he cleared his throat and began talking. “You could move into the Temple until a proper castle is built.”</p>
<p>Moonbeam continued, her usually steely countenance turned gentle. “I doubt a castle will be built for at least a few decades, you’ll be far too busy with establishing the kingdom as a power, and the Temple is more than capable of housing the entire royal family.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, the Temple is more than suitable to run a country from.” Rever swept his gaze over the other five. “However, it is a sacred place. We communicate with the Zeekeeper and the Spirits there. I doubt they would be willing to allow such a space to be used in that way.”</p>
<p>Nebula’s voice cut through. “You could always ask them if it’s okay. The Zeekeeper has already spoken to you, after all.”</p>
<p>Another sigh from the Pi’illo. “I didn’t realise you knew about that…” He muttered into his hand before turning to the five in front of him. “I could give it a try.”</p>
<p>The four elders nodded, satisfied with his answer. Rever smiled wearily. “Thanks for the advice.” He grimaced at the pile of paperwork behind him. Every form to consider had been dumped on him by a royal of a neighbouring country, who had wanted to give their future fellow a head start. “I better get on with this.” He gestured to said pile, reluctantly sitting down again and picking up another bill. He groaned when he saw the title. What even were roads?</p>
<p>The others were about to leave when Cosmos turned back to the leader. “Would you like some company?” Rever perked up at the suggestion and made eye contact.</p>
<p>“Please.” He gestured to the seat next to him, usually reserved for his girlfriend. “Help me.” He added in a whisper.</p>
<p>As Cosmos sat down, the others made their way to the outside, waiting until they were out of earshot to start giggling.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Starlitta had come home to an exhausted father and boyfriend, much to her dismay. Rever smiled as he remembered her arrival. Not only was he happy to see her, but apparently the summit with the Bat Kingdom had gone well. Their monarch, Queen Pipistrelle, was extremely welcoming and looked forward to working alongside Rever when he was crowned.</p>
<p>Rever was currently at the foot of a giant tree within Dreamy Somnom Forest. Legend had it that this was the home of the Zeekeeper. He began his strenuous climb.</p>
<p>About twenty minutes elapsed, and he took one look up and down the trunk. A groan managed to escape him. He wasn’t even close to halfway. Slowly but surely resigning himself to a fate of eternal climbing, he continued the trek up to the top. He grumbled, thinking about maybe asking the Zeekeeper to make the climb easier. Some steps or something would be preferable. Eventually, very much out of breath, he tripped up and fell flat on his face. Lifting his head, he found himself looking straight into the eyes of the deity he sought.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Came the relaxed voice that Rever remembered. He chuckled.</p>
<p>“As okay as I’ll ever be.” He stood up, smoothing his robe down. “I came to talk to you about something.”</p>
<p>The Zeekeeper shrugged, feathers rustling as he did so. "I already know. And yes, you have my permission. So long as you move out when a castle is completed.” The bird breathed in sharply. “However, the Spirits needed a little more convincing.”</p>
<p>Rever raised an eyebrow. “What exactly do they want?” The Zeekeeper smiled.</p>
<p>“You’re good at reading someone’s motives, and you haven’t even met them.” He chuckled lightly. “I see I made the right choice.” The deity’s face fell as he continued, “They want vessels that can exist in the real world.”</p>
<p>At the bird’s revelation, Rever’s eyes widened. “They want a way to channel their energy through into the real world?”</p>
<p>The Zeekeeper nodded. “Well, when you put it like that, that’s exactly what they want.”</p>
<p>“Why can’t…” The Pi’illo was promptly cut off.</p>
<p>“Why can’t I do it? Well, because you will be the one living in the Temple. And also because it’s too easy if I do it.”</p>
<p>Rever slumped. “But that’s nothing like I’ve ever done before. Won’t it take too much magic power to accomplish? You know how straining that is on the mind and body.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do it all in one go, you know…” The giant avian was straight-faced. “I know something like that is… taxing. But I’m sure you’ll do great.” His companion sighed.</p>
<p>“Alright. I guess I could give it a shot…”</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>The book shut with a slam. Some Lumas who had drifted off awoke with a start. Even those who had been listening intently flinched at the loud noise. At their discomfort, Rosalina grimaced. “Sorry my dears.”<br/>
Polari shook himself to regain his bearings before replying. “It’s okay Mama.” The woman smiled and stood to replace the book in its rightful spot. “Mama, are you alright?” At the elderly Luma’s question, Rosalina sharply turned, smile still planted on her face. </p>
<p>“I’m quite alright, my little one. Just…” She breathed in sharply. “Lost in thought.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Mama. Will the next chapter be about the Stones?”</p>
<p>The sorceress smiled. “Yes, it will.” She picked up a younger Luma who had fallen asleep throughout the last few sentences, rocking them forward and backwards as her weight shifted. “Well remembered. For now, though,” She led them outside and toward the bedrooms, the heavy sleeper still in her arms. “It’s time for bed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot anything." - George Bernard Shaw</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"After every war someone has to tidy up." - Wislawa Szymborska</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>